


Half-Light

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy RK900, Dark, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff





	Half-Light

Gavin looked so young under the half-light. So peaceful. 

Not child young, of course- the stubble interfered too much with the image. But innocent. The black bags under his eyes had receded, as well as the worry lines. And perhaps, something that could be called a smile had taken hold of his face. 

Gavin hadn’t smiled in a while. Not since getting there. Nines had kept him little, of course. It was the easiest way to deal with any lashing out. 

And his vital signs were perfect.   
“Gavin Reed, 36, Male, Detective of the Detroit Police Department.   
Blood type: A+  
Heartbeat: stable“

Nines liked to focus on the heartbeats, to strain his processors and make sure that his readings were correct. 

He reached out, brushing the one stubborn lock of hair off of Gavin’s forehead. He didn’t want Gavin to be marred by it, couldn’t care to think he would lose even one glimpse of the man. He wanted, for once in a long long time, for Gavin to remain peaceful. 

But Gavin jolted awake. 

Glassy green eyes stared up at Nines. Dazed. Probably from the pills Nines had fed him to keep him docile. They helped keep him little, at least. 

He checked his vitals again, smiling when they turned up stable. Even if he had checked him every hour, he appreciated the regular assurance. 

But Gavin didn’t appreciate the smile. His eyes flickered wide, lips curling in a frown. “The fuck are you doing?”

“That’s a very impolite way to address your Daddy, little one.” Nines corrected him gently, patting his hair as he flicked a finger against his nose. “Try again.”

“Fuckhead.”

That earned a quick swat to his bottom, Gavin yelping as he was flipped over. “I thought you could be nice, Gavin. At least for once. Are you simply crabby for being woken so early?” 

It had to be it, after all Nines had done for him. He had fed and bathed him for weeks, taken him on walks out back where the secluded house met the thick green woods. Had made sure Gavin bound his chest for eight hours exactly, had held him while he cried for home, had cleaned him even when he messed all over himself. 

Nines presses a kiss to Gavin’s forehead, one hand over his lips to stop the curses the man attempted to scream out. “You’re simply upset because you were woken early.” He murmured the words into Gavin’s ear, a finger stroking his cheek even as the man shook. “But that is alright. You’ll nap for a little while longer, and then you can have all the fun with Daddy you want.” 

His arms wrapped around the struggling man, trapping him to his body. As Gavin’s screams quieted to sobs, Nines smiled. He was just a fussy baby, just needed a little more sleep. 

Nines listened to his steady heartbeat, the smile stretching across his face. The tears on Gavin’s face made him look so young and docile, like the little boy Nines knew he could be.


End file.
